


I Want It Bad

by 5arah



Category: South Park
Genre: Bottom Tweek Tweak, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The summary is not as bad as you think ok?????????, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5arah/pseuds/5arah
Summary: Tweek is such a cock slut. Craig doesn't know what to do with him.





	I Want It Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Happy valentines day <3  
> I reposted this cuz, i wanted it to show up on feb 14, but I think its gonna show up on feb 15 now, oh well ;_;

Craig’s relationship with Tweek was full of surprises. He can list a few off the top of his head;

  * Craig always thought Tweek was left-handed, but he's actually ambidextrous.
  * Tweek plays piano. Like, really well.
  * Tweek is an amazing actor (but a terrible liar, thankfully).
  * Tweek was a bird person.  _Was_ , because he has since converted to the ways of the rodent.



And last but not least, he had a high sex drive.

Craig would have never expected a prude like Tweek to actively yearn for sex when they first started dating. He’d always punch Craig on the shoulder for making vulgar jokes in public, and he was really private about their sex life in general. But as time went on, Tweek grew more and more comfortable with his sexuality. Now, whenever he’s alone with Craig, he transforms into his alter ego: the Almighty Cock Slut.

Yes, the Almighty Cock Slut was none other than Craig Tucker’s boyfriend, Tweek Tweak.

Why the Almighty Cock Slut, you ask? Well, it’s because he’s a slut. For cock. Pretty self-explanatory.

In class? Tweek wanted the cock. In the backseat of your best friend’s car? Tweek wanted the cock. At the dinner table with your conservative family? Tweek wanted the cock.

Craig was genuinely confused on how Tweek, a guy who still blushed during R-Rated movies, got into exhibitionism. And sex. Lots and lots of sex. But Craig wasn’t complaining.  _Wasn’t_ , because sure, it was hot as fucking hell at first, but Craig would soon learn that he was wrong. So very, very wrong.

Why is he wrong, you ask? Well, it’s because he had to fuck Tweek  _at least_  five times a day to satisfy him, which in turn made Craig feel like his penis was literally going to melt off any second now.

As much as Craig loved Tweek, he could not let this continue. It wasn’t a case of ‘Tweek’s just a little hornier than the average teenage boy’. It was more like ‘Tweek is borderline hypersexual’. Oh, how he greatly underestimated his boyfriend’s sex addiction.

“Honey, we need to talk.”

Tweek stroked Craig’s arm, humming. “What is it?”

Shit. He looked extra adorable today. His blond hair was pinned back, and he was wearing Craig’s old tee as well as his boxers. “I… um…”

“Hmm?” he purred, feeling Craig through his sweatpants. “Something wrong?”

Craig tensed up at the action. See, this is exactly what he was talking about. He couldn’t even say a few sentences without Tweek immediately reaching for his pants. “Uh…” Damn it. Craig didn’t know how to reject Tweek’s advances without offending him.

Tweek giggled seductively, and Craig’s dick twitched at the sound. “You should take a break, Craig.” he whispered, wrapping his arms around Craig’s waist. “You’ve been studying all day. Your boyfriend wants some attention too.”

Shit. Craig was getting hard. God, why did Tweek have to be so fucking sexy? Wait, no. Annoying. Why did Tweek have to be so fucking annoying? “No. Go play with Stripe or something if you’re bored.”

Tweek pouted, and Craig almost felt his insides explode at the cuteness. “Come on! We only did it twice today.”

Boo fucking hoo, some couples only did it twice a  _week_. “No.” Tweek can try all he wants. Craig was  _not_  giving in.

“Please…” he breathed, grabbing onto Craig’s hand and guiding it towards his crotch. “I’m so wet for you, see?”

Craig didn’t answer.

“Pretty please?”

Still nothing.

“Pleeeaaasseeeeee?” Tweek whined, pawing at Craig’s shirt. “Give it to me one more time?”

Damn it. Tweek wasn’t the only one with a boner now. Craig couldn’t help it! It’s just that Tweek sounded so pathetic, so needy, so…

So fucking hot.

Craig couldn’t turn him down when he was begging like this. How could anyone, honestly? “Fine. I’ll fuck you one more time, but that’s IT. And you better behave yourself for the rest of the night when I do.” 

Tweek grinned, licking his lips in anticipation. “Yay!”

Craig patted his knees, gesturing for Tweek to come sit on his lap. Tweek instantly complied, standing up from his seat to straddle Craig. Once he was settled, Craig ran a hand up Tweek’s thigh and groped his butt with the other. “How bad do you want it?”

“This much!” Tweek answered by spreading his arms as wide as he can. God, that was fucking cute. Tweek was so fucking cute.

Satisfied with his answer, Craig picked Tweek up (after a minute of struggling) and set him down gently on the bed. He kinda wanted Tweek to ride him since it meant less work for Craig, but Tweek felt the most pleasure whenever they did it in missionary, and Craig was doing this for him after all. He reached for the drawer and took out a bottle of lube, slathering it all over his dick and hands.

“Hurry up, Craig!” Tweek hissed as Craig inserted a finger.

“Shut up, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Tweek rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. Craig was so sweet to him. A little  _too_ sweet. Sometimes he wished Craig would let loose and slap his ass, pull his hair, choke him; you know, things he wouldn’t normally do otherwise.

Craig leaned down to give Tweek a small peck on the cheek as he aligned his dick with Tweek’s hole. Slowly, he pushed until all of his length was inside. “You good?”

Tweek nodded, wrapping his arms around Craig’s neck. It was safe to move. Craig grabbed onto the headboard and began thrusting. Shit, Tweek was so fucking tight. How is that even possible? Craig just fucked him, like, not even a few hours ago.

“Ahhh, yeah! Fuck me, Craig,” he yelled a little too loudly, sticking his tongue out. Craig quickly took it with his own and they sloppily kissed one another, moaning into each other’s mouths. Craig almost forgot how vocal Tweek was during sex.

Tweek was close, he could feel him tightening around his shaft. Craig broke off the kiss to attack his neck and suck on his throat. “Ah, Craig, that tickles!”

Craig didn’t care. He was going to mark him. Tweek wasn’t just  _any_  cock slut; he was  _Craig’s_ cock slut, and the world needed to know that.

Shit. Craig was coming. He grabbed onto Tweek’s member, jerking him off as he continued to penetrate. Tweek groaned at the sudden contact, shuddering from the pleasure. It only took a few more pumps before Tweek turned into a screaming mess, spilling white liquid all over his stomach. Craig gave a few more thrusts and moaned quietly as he shot his load inside, filling his boyfriend to the brim.

He carefully pulled out and collapsed next to Tweek, who was panting heavily, exhausted from his intense orgasm. But Craig knew better. He knew he’d have to fuck Tweek again sometime later today. Tweek is going to be horny again in 20 minutes  _tops_ , and Craig had to do something about it before then.

“Tweek, you know I… ergh… love you, right?” God, it took all his strength to say that out loud. Not because he didn’t love Tweek or anything, he just wasn’t any good at verbal affection.

“Huh?” Tweek’s eyes widened in disbelief. Did he hear him right? The last time he heard Craig say he loved him was months ago, and he was sleep talking, so it didn’t really count. “O-Of course I know that. I love you too, Craig.”

“So… I can tell you anything… right?”

Tweek rolled onto Craig’s stomach, burying his face into his chest. “Of course!”

Craig hesitated. Tweek’s always been an easily defensive person, but he did say he could tell him  _anything_. Fuck it, there’s no turning back now. “Tweek, we can’t have sex anymore. Wait, no, I mean, obviously we can, and obviously I want to. But there should be a limit from now on. We can do it once a day, maybe twice if you want, but no more than that. Please, babe.”

Tweek didn’t reply. Okay, that’s fine. Maybe he’s trying to process everything.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Craig wanted to disappear. The tension was unbearable. He definitely pissed Tweek off. That would explain the silent treatment.

Another minute passed before Tweek finally broke the uncomfortable silence. “Are you an idiot?”

“Huh?”

Tweek lifted his head to look Craig in the eye. “You are a dumbass.”  

“What?” Now it was Craig’s turn to be pissed. Was Tweek seriously angry over this? Sure, he’s gotten mad at Craig for pettier things before, like that franchise plan, but Tweek was way older now, so you'd think he'd be more mature about it! “Explain.”

Tweek glared at Craig as if he was the most stupid person in the world. “There’s this thing called masturbation, Craig. I can just jack off if you don’t feel like doing it.”

…

Oh.

“Then why do you keep asking for sex?!” Craig asked harshly, failing to understand his boyfriend’s logic. Why was he so persistent in getting Craig in bed when he could’ve just masturbated this whole time?

“Because I thought you wanted it! I thought you were playing hard to get, like it was some sort of role-play, but all this time… you didn’t actually want it… I’ve been  _forcing_  you… I’m, I’m so sorry, Craig—“ Tweek hid his face in shame, disappointed in himself. They’ve been dating for seven years now, yet he couldn’t even tell when Craig was in the mood or not. All this time, they’ve been having non-consensual sex…

“No, Tweek,” Craig began, pulling Tweek’s hands away from his face. “I wanted it every single time. Trust me. It’s just, doing it too much makes my dick hurt.”

Tweek giggled at how inelegant that last part was. “I’d fuck you all day if I could, Tweek. But, like, it’s physically painful for me, so I can’t. Are you… mad at me?”

Ugh. Craig was so fucking stupid sometimes. Tweek answered his question by planting a kiss on his forehead, then his cheek, and finally, his lips. “Of course I’m not mad, you big dummy. I love you, Craig.”

Craig laughed at the insult, but not before giving Tweek a huge hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed it teehee  
> Based on a true story btw  
> my partner has high libido n i have rly low libido (Which is weird cuz I write smut) and IM like damn chill. I just wanna eat my spaghetti in peace


End file.
